The Secret of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku
by PTranslator
Summary: What's the relation between Sanada and Yukimura? Did Sanada really slap Yukimura during his stay at the hospital? A radio show... held by the buchou of the Senior Tennis Team of Rikkai? An oneshot fanfic that diserve to die XD A little yaoi...


**An one-shot fic.**

**Please Relax and Enjoy. **

**WARNING: A little yaoi.. **

* * *

"A Secret of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku" Radio Talk!!  


Mina-san, konnichiwa! I'm the buchou of the Senior Tennis Team of Rikkai. You don't really need to know my name. During today's time, I'm going to tell you a story about two of my kawaii beloved kouhais-- Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genchirou. As everyone knew, Yukimura-kun being the buchou of the Rikkai Junior Tennis Team, known as 'The Child of God', and 'The Emperor', fukbuchou Sanada-kun, had been known as a yaoi pair by a kind of creatures called 'yaoi fangirls'.

For this reason, I've sent a 'spy', Arima-kun, to pay them a visit in the name of celebrating Yukimura-kun's return. He had recorded the whole conversation with his beloved recorder, which is kind of screechy, or is that the way he played it...

Hey, Mr. penguin, press the play button!

Start!

* * *

(Arima: A) (Yukimura: Y) (Sanada: S) (Marui: M) (Nioh: N) (Yagyu: Y) (Kirihara: K) (Jackal: J) (Yanagi: R) 

**The Child of God and The Emperor **

A: "Congratulations, Yukimura-kun. Here's a little gift, your favourite roasted fish."

Y: "Arigato. By the way, sempai, you don't have training today?"

A: "I got a break, Yukimura-kun. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

Y: "Sempai, of course."

A: "To you, who is Sanada?"

Y: (without hesitation) "Lover!"

S: "Yukimura_ w_!"

Y: (smiling) "I was joking just now. Genchirou is forever my friend. Sempai, I hope you'll be kind enough to tell those yaoi fangirls that misunderstood only because Genchirou's last name is Sanada and mine's Yukimura, putting it together makes Sanada Yukimura. Does not mean that I'm Genchirou's wife, or Genchirou's my husband. Ah! And one more relations, buchou and fukbuchou.

A: "I'll tell them, but I don't guarantee that it's effective. Sanada-kun, I heard rumors that during Yukimura's stay in the hospital, you slaped him..."

S: "I DID NOT!"

A: "You sure?"

S: "I have no reason to hit Yukimura."

A: "It's not right to lie, Sanada-kun. Here. Read this 40.5, there it clear said that during Yukimura's stay in the hospital you slapped Yukimura-kun. Even the reason was clearly written there. "

_A Bang made by opening a door._

K: (Came in) "I thought only buchou doesn't need to taste Sanada-fukbuchou's 'Back Hand Slap of Doom_'." _

R: (Eyes opened) "Genchirou, I can't believe that you hit Seiichi."

M: "Last time when Akaya lost to that Echizen kid, I got slapped for 'disturbing the peace of the tennis club' because I call Akaya 'weak'!"

N: "Puri _w_----- Never let the chance slip away, there won't be a second chance."

A: "So that's why Nioh-kun, you slapped Sanada the hardest when he asked you to."

N: "That was Yagyu-in-disguised."

A: "I see."

J: "Sanada, do you really slap Yukimura?"

S: (Black lines) "NO!"

Y: "Fufu. Genchirou DID wield his back hand towards me once."

S: "..."

Y: "Sanada-kun, did I say anything wrong? One morning during the time when I'm still in the hospital, you came to visit me. We're standing under a tree talking about the team, when a spider appear between us. You rose your hand, and gave the spider a slap!"

_Click _

* * *

The end of the recording. 

Yes, you're back to me. I'm the buchou of the Senior Tennis Team. I guess everyone had heard the recording just now. About the second question that our spy asked, I need to tell everyone, that Yukimura-kun hadn't told us what happened after that. It's like this: the spider was hanging quite close to Sanada-kun. Yukimura-kun saw the situation, so he decided to hit it, and hit right onto Sanada-kun's face (along with the spider!!!!)! Yes, the other way round.

Oh, and the summary of 40.5 was the cause of Konomi Takeshi's observation angle.

Finally, thank you for listening to todays talk!

* * *

**Hmm... my randomness... Sorry if it's a bit confusing.  
**

**Reviews! I want to improve my writing skills ...**

**AND THX .petenshii.puri.-san for correcting one of mymistake **

**Oh! And I need some voting. It doesn't have anything to do with this. It's for the ff I'm planing right now!**

**I need 17 regulars. To be. Driven off. To a Island without a reason. And I hope everyone can take part in the voting since it'll be boring if I pick them all. Everyone can vote for 7. **

**Thanks for Helping! (bows)**

**I do not own POT**

**-Nakanura **


End file.
